We are family
by Bellarke-Stories-Blog
Summary: Bellamy and Clarke are a couple. One day Bellamy dring his sister at a party in the Ark. Something went wrong and the had to leave immediately. What are they going to do to save Octavia? A Bellarke story.
1. Chapter 1

Bellamy brought Octavia to the room that the party was taking place. There they met Clarke.

"Hey sweetheart. Who are you going?" Bellamy asks Clarke and kisses her.

"Good…" Clarke answers and looks at Octavia.

"Hello Octavia. I am happy to see you again. This time, out of your house." Clarke whispers to Octavia and hugs her.

"I am happy to see you too Clarke!" she whispers.

"You two stay here and have some fun! I will be around if something go wrong…" Bellamy left the girls alone to dance and have some fun.

Five minutes later the guards run in the room and start searching everyone. Bellamy finds the girls and runs towards them.

"What are we going to do? I have to take you out of here" Bellamy whispers and grabs Octavia's hand. Bellamy was panicked and he couldn't think something to save his sister from the guards.

"I got this. Go near the door and be ready to run back home!" Clarke says and kisses Bellamy.

"What are you going to do?" Bellamy asks her but he never got an answer.

Bellamy and Octavia reached the door and Clarke saw them. Then she turns to an unknown guy and punches him to the face. The boy fall to the floor and Clarke jumps in him body and starts punching him again. All the guards ran towards her and Bellamy with Octavia ran out of the room.

(Find more stories to my blog: Bellarkestories and Facebook: Bellarke Stories)


	2. Chapter 2

"She is crazy!" Bellamy shoots. "She got arrested! They are going to kill her!" he yells again and sits to the chair.

"I can't believe what she did to save me!" Octavia whispers to herself.

"We have to do something!" Bellamy says. "Think…think…" he whispers to himself.

"She is not 18 till next month!" Octavia shoots.

"Yeah! You are right!" Bellamy says. "And…?" he asks his sister.

"And… I don't know…" Octavia answers to him

"I have to see her!" Bellamy whispers and runs out of the house.

Bellamy walks in Clarke's jail.

"Bellamy?" Clarke whispers and jumps in his hug.

"Clarke… what you were thinking?" he whispers.

"I love you. You two are the only family I have after my parent died. I couldn't let anything happen to you. I did the right thing!" Clarke says and looks Bellamy in his eyes.

"Clarke…" Bellamy whispers

"Sh… it's all right…" Clarke whispers and kisses him.

"You are going to die because of my mistakes. It's not all right!" he whispers and pushes Clarke slowly away. "We have to do something! I can't loss you Clarke!" Bellamy says and a tear come out of his eyes.

"There is nothing we can do Bell… You know that!" she says and wipes out the tear out of Bellamy's face. "We can only enjoy the last month we have together." She continues and tears come out of her eyes this time.

(Find more stories to my blog: Bellarkestories and Facebook: Bellarke Stories)


	3. Chapter 3

_**15 days later**_

Bellamy walks in Clarke's jail again like every day since the party.

"I got this!" Bellamy shoots and grabs Clarke in his arms full of happiness.

"You got what Bell?" Clarke asks him.

"You are not going to die!" he says and kisses her with passion.

"What are you talking about?" Clarke asks him and pushes him away to take an answer.

"You are not going to die Clarke!" he repeats himself. "We are going to the ground!" he continues and Clarke jumps out of his hands.

"What?!" she yells.

"Raven, a friend of mine, made us a drop ship!" he whispers and pulls Clarke back to him. "Why are not happy like me? You don't have to die!" he asks her. He knew the answer because of her face.

"We are going to the Earth? I don't think we can survive alone down there!" Clarke whispers.

"Why you are thinking it so much? If you stay here another 15 days you will die anyway!" he says and kisses her again.

"I know… but if we go down, you and Octavia will die too. Something that it won't happen if we stay here!" Clarke whispers.

"Are you sure? If the Ark find out about my sister, she is going to jail too!" Bellamy whispers and looks Clarke in the eyes.

"I don't know Bell… it is very dangerous!" she says and kisses him.

"If you love me, you will follow me…" he whispers and kisses Clarke back.

"Of course I love you Bellamy! Don't say that again!" Clarke yells at him.

"I know! I will come and pick you up in midnight!" he whispers

"Bell…" Clarke was scared. Scared about the Earth, about him.

"I have to go now. I have to do something and then pack our things" Bellamy says and kisses Clarke in the forehead.

"Bellamy…" Clarke says as he walks out of her jail. "Be careful!" she continues.

"Always... I love you Clarke" he says and closes the door behind him.

"I love you too Bell…" Clarke says to the closed door and a tear come out of her eyes.

(Find more stories to my blog: Bellarkestories and Facebook: Bellarke Stories)


	4. Chapter 4

_**Midnight**_

Bellamy opens the jail door slowly and walks in.

"Thank god. We are all right!" Clarke jumps to him and hugs him.

"I will be always fine Clarke if we stay together!" he says and kisses her. "But we have no time. We have to hurry. Raven and Octavia are waiting us at the drop ship." Bellamy says and takes Clarke hand. "Follow my steps and don't make any noise!" he gives her some directions.

They ran all the way to the drop ship where Raven and Octavia waiting them.

"Clarke! I am some happy to see you again!" Octavia whispers and jumps to Clarke.

"I am happy to see you too Octavia!" she whispers in Octavia's shoulder.

"Sorry for interrupting but we don't have much time!" Raven says and the girls step back. "Go inside now" Raven says and the girls went inside.

"I don't know how to thank you Raven!" Bellamy whispers to her.

"You don't have to… this is the friends for… And we are friends from little kids!" Raven says and hugs Bellamy. "You thank me by staying safe" she says and a tear come out. "You are like a big brother to me… I am going to miss you!" she continues and wipe her tears in his jacket.

"I am going to miss you too Raven. You are my second little sister! Come with us!" Bellamy says and looks her in the eyes.

"I can't Bellamy… someone have to press the bottom." She whispers.

"We owe you our life Raven!" he whispers and a tear come out of his eyes.

"I know…! Now go inside!" she says and pushes him to the door.

"Stay out of trouble!" he shoots.

"I will! Don't worry!" Raven says and smiles to him.

"And that boy, I think his name is Finn. He is good for you. Don't push him away!" Bellamy says and went inside with the girls. "When you come to the ground… come and find us! We will be waiting you!" Bellamy yells from inside to hear him.

"I will Bellamy! I will…" raven whispers and press the bottom to launch.

(Find more stories to my blog: Bellarkestories and Facebook: Bellarke Stories)


End file.
